


Shower Scene

by tardiscrashing



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiscrashing/pseuds/tardiscrashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Chris and sexy shower times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pintofest's Summer Luau "Water" challenge.

"Can you hurry up? We've still got four blocks to go." Zach called back through the rain.

Several feet behind him, a very wet, very unhappy looking Chris was trudging along, stomping through puddles, the rain pasting his hair to his head. 

"I told you! I said, Zach it looks like it's going to rain, we should head back! But no! No Chris, it'll be fine. Let's just go a little further. We've hardly jogged at all. We can make it back. Look at me!"

Zach stopped and turned around. He looked at Chris with a smug grin, but Chris was having none of it. 

"It's not funny."

"You're cute when you're mad." Zach giggled.

"Zachary!"

It was as if the universe was taunting him. For at that very moment, a large SUV turned the corner, tossing wet mud their direction. Zach was far enough out of the way, but Chris found himself now wearing a wet dripping layer of dirt from head to toe. It was starting to trickle down his legs and it felt terrible. Zach was still laughing.

"I hate you."

"I didn't do it." Zach said, defending himself through his giggles. 

"If you don't knock it off..."

"You'll what? Touch me with your muddy hands? Come on Christopher, let's get you home and dry." Zach went back to walk beside Chris, making sure to keep enough space between them that he didn't soil his own clothes.

~~**~~  
When they got back to Zach's apartment, Chris was instructed to wait just inside the door, while Zach ran inside. He returned a few moments later, holding an empty laundry basket and two towels. 

"Here." Zach laid one of the towels down. "Stand on this. Then take all your clothes off and put them in here."

"What? Zach, just let me go to the shower." Chris said. 

"You're not walking through my house and getting mud everywhere. Off!"

"I'll be naked!"

Zach shook his head, "I knew you'd decide to pull the modesty card, though god knows why. That's what the other towel is for." Chris grumbled as he took the other towel from Zach's hand. "I'll go warm up the shower for you." 

Chris knew there was no use arguing. Zach usually got his way. He knew exactly which strings to pull, what to say and how to say it. But Zach meant well, even if he laughed at Chris when he was drenched in mud. So Chris started stripping his dirty clothes off and dropped them with a plop into the laundry basket. After he had the towel somewhat secured around his waist, he headed toward the bathroom where he could hear the steady stream of water already running. 

He stepped in and just let the water hit his skin, just standing under the stream for a few minutes. He shook out his hair and got all the remnants of the mud off of him. The water felt good. Warm and soothing. But Chris was suddenly shaken out of his calm state by a knocking on the shower door. He looked up to see Zach standing in his underwear and leaning with his forehead against the door, smiling at him through the fog. 

"Want some company?" Zach asked.

"I'm still mad at you." Chris replied.

"Aw, come on Pine. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Zach opened the shower door just a crack, "I'll wash your hair."

Chris sighed in defeat, "Get in here." 

Zach slipped off his boxer-briefs and slinked into the shower, immidiently pressing against Chris' slick body, their lips connecting. Chris could feel Zach's lips curled up in a smile against his own. Zach put his hands on Chris' shoulders and turned him around, moving his hands down to rub tightly over his chest and shoulders. 

"Feel good?" Zach asked.

"Keep going." Chris said.

Zach reached for the shampoo bottle, lathering up the citrusy scented liquid in his hands, and then slowly massaging his fingers onto Chris' scalp. Chris inched back into Zach's touch, bowing his head beneath the water stream and letting the suds drip off his face. 

"Wait, not done yet." Zach said, pulling him away from the water. 

"Thank you." Chris muttered.

"What for? This?"

"I'm sorry I got mad at you."

Zach bit at his bottom lip, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about the rain." 

"Still love me?"

"Always." Zach planted a kiss on Chris' neck. "Rinse." 

Chris shut his eyes and turned so he was facing Zach, placing himself beneath the water and letting it flow over his body and wash him clean. He shook his hair out, slinging tiny droplets of water everywhere. Zach just stood and watched him, as he reached for the washcloth. Chris smiled as he placed it in Zach's hand. 

"I'm gonna need some help with those hard to reach places." 

Zach kissed him again, the steam in the air rising up around them.


End file.
